A Fox and a Warrior
by Sarli Vel Aath
Summary: The night was going well till Alicia Fox ran into the Bella Twins. She was ready to give them a piece of her mind till Sheamus added his comments to the situation.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places acts take place in.

I am fufilling a request for BigRedFox10

Will update with two other chapters soon!

Hope you enjoy.

~Sarli

Smackdown was in full swing as Alicia Fox came walking threw the back. The surroundings where busy as ever as everyone hustled to keep the show going at one hundred percent. The young diva ran her dainty fingers threw her freshly touched up red locks. She was in an unstoppable mood as she made her way to the hall where the locker rooms where.  
A snarky laugh from ahead caught her attention. It was none other then the Bella's looking her up and down and whispering to each other as they giggled. A twitch came to here eyebrow as she came closer to the twins.  
"Oh wow Nickki have you ever seen a dye job like that?" One twin said looking over to the other.  
"Only once Bri, on a circus clown." The other one snickered.  
They giggled in unison as Alica stepped up.

"Do you have a problem lady's, cause i can always solve it for you." She said clenching her fist to her side.  
"we where just observing your new do..."Nikki responded.

"Or more of your do-not, sorry to break this to you sweetie but red isn't in,especially a half ass faded fifteen dollar train wreck like yours." Bri wickedly snapped

Her blood boiling she clenched her jaw eying the girls one at a time. Ms Fox was not one to take these kind of words lightly and all she wanted to do was scratch both their eyes out right here. Before she could get a word out a large pale arm came over her shoulder.

"Ay, come on lady's is that fair to say? If you ask me Red hair never goes out of style." Sheamus said running his free hand up the side of his hair.

"Plus, i like the way her hair looks, fiery like her soul." He said looking down at her with a smirk.

The twins where a little caught off guard by Shamus showing up. They looked back at Alicia who was just as caught off guard by his interference. When she made eye contact with the Bella's their eyes shot daggers at her. She returned the look as she watched them brush off the situation and walk away.

Fox looked up at Sheamus once more giving him a confused look before pulling his arm off.

"I didn't need your help, i could of handled that on my own!" She snapped at him crossing her arms.  
"Of course you could have, it was no overly manly heroics. Just one red head putting in his two cents, that's all." looking at her confused for a moment then gave an embarrassed smile.

His smile made her heart skip as she looked him felt as if she came off to harsh to him when he was just trying to help. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Ah, I'm sorry Shamus. I'm still a little heated i didn't mean to snap at you so rudely. You are not the one I'm mad at and i shouldn't take it out on you." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He licked his lips and let out a chuckle.  
"Well lass, it was rude, I'm not sure if i can forgive you quite yet." He stated crossing his arms against his chest and standing up straight.

Her eyes gave away her confusion once more as he continued talking.

"I think the only way we can get this resolved is if you let me take you out tonight." the Celtic Warrior said looking back to her.

Her cheeks became red at his request. Before this she never really had a clue he knew she existed let alone wanted to take her out. She cleared her throat and searched her head for an answer.

"I dunno it's an early start tomorrow..." She mumbled

He looked at her scrunching his brow at her words.  
"Well then i can never forgive you until i suffer a death like my great great great uncle Harris who slipped and rolled off a hill down the mountain side and launched into the sea."

She looked at him not sure to take it seriously or not. She saw the corner of his mouth give way to a smirk and she couldn't help but give in.

"Well i would feel awful if that happened all cause of me, so i accept your dinner invitation." She replayed giving him a warm smile.

"Well alright then! We'll go after the show, see you then!" He said with assurance in his voice.

He gave her a wave as he walked away. Alica waved her fingers at him smiling back as she watched him walk away. Unsure of what she got herself into she just shook her head and continued on to the locker room.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
